


Day Off.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, autumn setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Akira was given his first salary to spend the day off.





	Day Off.

 

The moment they reached home, both men sighed a relief.

 

“That was one helluva job, eh Akira?”

 

Motomi laughed as he settled down on the couch to have a relaxing smoke. His lover went to the kitchen for their drinks then he settled down next to Motomi. He glanced at the older man then looked away in silence.

 

“Aww, are you still mad?”

 

Akira looked back again at Motomi then reached out to wipe a trace of red from the man’s lips. It was a lipstick stain and that annoyed Akira more than the weird job they just had.

 

“We really didn’t have to accept her job request.”

 

He grumbled, still glaring at Motomi’s lips for any more traces of that woman. Motomi was oblivious to the lipstick smeared on his mouth. He could barely open his eyes due to his haggard state.

 

“True but hey, here you go.”

 

Motomi grinned as he handed over an envelope to Akira.  The assistant blinked in confusion then cocked his head to the side. Annoyance over the lipstick temporarily forgotten.

 

“What is this? A new request?”

 

Ever since they’ve established their office, a whole building with an underground soundproof bunker for combat training, they’ve been receiving new jobs by mail. Officially they were journalists but a few times Motomi helped the police to crack a cold case or do volunteer work to a victim who couldn’t afford an expensive lawyer to clear their name.

 

Due to this, rumors spread that the pair were detectives instead of freelance journalists! Most of the time the partners travelled abroad so their apartment was often left empty. And when they returned from a trip, their mailbox would be full, filled with letters! Just like the envelope that Akira held in his hands now.

 

They gave up explaining to new clients that seek their help as previous customers praised Motomi for his investigative skills. He was also discreet to sensitive information and sensitive to the victim’s situation. Many times he refused payment from families with financial crisis or abused teens.

 

For better or for worse of Motomi’s popularity, nowadays the cases they received were pretty boring.

 

“Are we going to hunt for missing cats of rich ladies that got stuck on trees again?”

 

“Nope.” Motomi chuckled. “Though I admit it was fun teaching you how to climb trees, though. You’re getting better than me to reach the top quickly!”

 

Motomi shared that one of his childhood games were to climb trees. Akira initially didn’t understand the thrill because you looked like a monkey. Your fingers hurt, you have to use your arm strength to climb and one wrong step, you could fall down with a sore butt!

 

But Akira finally understood why playing monkey to the top was… actually fun. Once he sat down on the largest branch strong enough to support his and Motomi’s weight, Akira witness the breathtaking view of the town they lived in!

 

This must be what the birds saw up there as they flew. It was quite breath taking like the first time he saw the ocean when Motomi brought him to the beach.

 

Mentally shaking himself from the memories, Akira narrowed his eyes, “Don’t tell me we’re going to stalk unfaithful husbands again. I’m sick of waiting outside motels to catch them in the act.”

 

The taller man laughed as he wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist. Kissing him on the temple.

 

“Well… the last trip we went to was quite fun if you ask me. You were so loud I bet the couple next door needed a cigarette.”

 

Motomi purred near Akira’s ear as he left a trail of soft kisses on his lover’s neck. The shorter man shivered at the vivid memories…

 

Embarrassed, Akira tried to punch him which of course Motomi easily caught it and smooched Akira’s hand like a knight.

 

“Just open it.” Motomi urged him, directing Akira’s attention back to the envelope.

 

Giving him a suspicious look, Akira finally opened the sealed flap. When he peeked inside, he frowned then looked inside more closely.

 

“Is this the money for our grocery shopping later? I don’t see the list of food we need to buy.”

 

Motomi dramatically sighed before laughing.

 

“Man, you can be so dense! But I still love you, ahahaha! It’s your first salary, Akira. Congratulations!”

 

At this Akira gaped at him, “Salary?”

 

“Yeah, from our previous job of locating the missing necklace. The madam.”

 

Akira’s eye twitched, remembering the reason why he hated that lipstick smear on Motomi’s lips!

 

The culprit was a beautiful woman in her early 40s. Upon closer look, her beauty was more make up than natural allure. Akira remembered her unnatural plump lips probably due to botox and the painted mole near her bottom lip. To be frank. She was very annoying, perhaps because she refused to stop clinging onto Motomi for even a second since this morning! She reeked of heavy perfume, her hair styled like a hornet and painted red nails that were so long, they resembled claws. Her thin figure cladded in a black dress with a high slit at the hips that showed off her creamy, long legs. Jewels hung along her wrists and neck. She claimed to be a former diva and that all men surely knew of her songs, some even worshipped her.

 

But Motomi later admitted to Akira during their trip to her mansion that he never even heard of this self-proclaimed Monroe.

 

She requested the journalists to find her missing jewelry given by her 4th husband whom she said looked a lot like Motomi. She only paid attention to Motomi and disregarded Akira as that  _‘noisy errand boy’_  when Akira tried to explain to her that they are not detectives but reporters.

 

The way she kept crushing her fake, big boobs against Motomi’s chest made Akira silently seethed at the side.

 

“She said thank you for finding her Dove’s Blood ring. And she even gave us a big tip.”

 

Knowing the money belonged to the lady makes Akira frown.

 

“Besides, with all that moving and travelling abroad, it was past due time I gave you your salary.” At this Motomi smiled apologetically, “Sorry.”

 

Akira didn’t understand, “Why do I need to be given a salary? I’m just your assistant. Besides, you’re the one who found her ring among her pile…” he gave a look as if he ate something bitter, “…pile of lingerie underwear.”

 

Akira was convinced that The Madam purposely hid it there so that she could let Motomi searched around her room. Once they were alone, she locked the door and tried to push Motomi onto her queen size bed! Akira who went to the bathroom heard Motomi’s unmanly shriek and immediately his boyfriend mode kicked in and he really kicked down the bedroom door!

 

Just in time to witness the lady have tied up Motomi’s wrists to the bedpost as she sat on his stomach with a whip in her hands!!

 

“Please, Akira. You don’t have to bring that up. I’m still super embarrassed she set it all up.” Motomi pleaded as he rubbed his sore wrists. Body shivering at the memory of being mounted by a tigress…

 

“You always let your guard down when it comes to women and children.” Akira glared at him though he didn’t realize he was pouting in a cute way.

 

“Yeah, ahaha. But still she paid us our salary and…”

 

“And?”

 

The older man shivered, “And… she promised to request for… my service again.”

 

Despite his immense displeasure of that woman pawing his man, Akira still enjoyed a rare look of his usually confident and teasing lover looking all nervous and cornered.

 

“Let’s just block her number.”

 

Akira suggested and Motomi nodded vigorously in agreement.

 

“So back to the topic! You asked me why I gave you a salary? It’s like you said, because we’re partners! And you deserve your share of the payment too, even though the past month we’ve been running around playing detectives instead of journalism.”

 

Akira still didn’t look convince, “Is it really… okay?” He recalled Motomi’s brand of cigs were quite rare and expensive these days.

 

“Of course!” Motomi patted him on the back. “In fact I’m even giving you the rest of the weekend off as well, starting today. So you can do whatever you want!”

 

Akira’s eyes grew comically large, “A… a day off? Really?”

 

“A weekend off.” Motomi corrected with a wink.

 

Akira blushed.

 

“Seriously, you deserve it, my hardworking assistant. Go and have fun with your salary. Play Pachinko, drink as many beers as you want, have a long hot bath or just sleep.” Motomi rattled off.

 

“That’s what you’ll want to do.” Akira commented, looking down at the envelope and clueless on what to do next.

 

Motomi laughed, “Well… buy something for yourself to remember your first salary. A new watch or a new wallet. Or buy 10 plates of Omurice!”

 

“I won’t buy that many.”

 

Motomi laughed again then stretched his arms up, “I’ll leave you to think about it. As for me, I’ll take a nap. All that travelling and time zone differences messes up my beauty sleep ahaha! You have the keys to the apartment, right? You can come back any time but please leave me a message if you’re coming home late.”

 

Akira saw Motomi looked like he’s about to sleep while standing.

 

“W-what about your dinner?”

 

Akira asked as he chased after Motomi to their bedroom.

 

Motomi just waved his hand, playfully closing the door to stop Akira from coming in.

 

“I’ll be fine with just coffee and some crackers. Really, don’t worry about me. For all you know I might sleep ‘till morning. Just go and enjoy yourself, Akira. You deserve a day to enjoy alone without a meddlesome old man like me.”

 

******

 

After walking around the streets for a while, Akira realized everything looked dull. It’s the first in a long while that he loitered around on his own. Usually he could smell the scent of Motomi’s cigarette beside him, followed by Motomi’s chatter about random facts he read up or things he liked to do as a kid.

 

It wasn’t that the town itself was boring; there was a newly opened amusement park about a kilometer away. There’s a gallery that shows paintings from another country and there’s even a pet show nearby.  But everything looked unexciting when Motomi wasn’t by his side. Even the coffee he drank tasted bland.

 

Akira felt embarrassed that it wasn’t even that long he parted with his lover and already he bought himself Motomi’s favourite drink to accompany him during his lonely day off. What was he going to do for the rest of the weekend?! Would it be bothersome if he asked Motomi to view the gallery show together? He did mention about some painter named Gogh and something about a missing ear. The pet show too, what was Motomi’s favourite pet? He seemed to be a cat person.

 

“Argh… what am I even doing?”

 

Even now, no matter where Akira looked, his thoughts didn’t stray from his lover currently snoozing at their apartment.

 

Just then, a breeze flew by and Akira saw something red floated past his vision. He followed it as the feathery thing fell down to his feet.

 

It was a red leaf followed by the rest of the fallen leaves decorating the sidewalks.

 

“Oh… that tree…”

 

Akira searched where the leaves came from and saw a magnificent maple tree with leaves as red as the setting sun, situated right in the middle of the park. People nearby took a stroll with their baby strollers while others cycled in their autumn wear. Akira looked up once he reached near the tree bark and became amazed at the magnificent view. It was like watching a rain of swaying, red snow.

 

A red leaf swirled down onto his nose and Akira picked it up. If Motomi was here with him, he’d probably want to sketch and colour this pretty view into his sketch book.

 

“My, don’t you look lonely, young boy?”

 

Akira almost jump when he heard a gentle, elderly voice beside him. He turned around to see a granny carrying a basket in her arm. The moment Akira saw her, he’s vaguely reminded of a fairy tale character about a girl wearing a red hood, carrying a basket to her granny’s house. Because the old lady wore a red dress and a matching red cape.

 

“I’m… I’m not alone. My… my partner is currently resting.”

 

He didn’t know why he bothered to explain to the stranger. In the past Akira would have just walk away rudely in silence. Motomi’s chatty and cheery influence really changed Akira’s non-existent social skills.

 

“Oh, then you do have someone waiting for you at home. That’s nice.” She had this lonely look on her face then plastered back her motherly smile, “Same as me, I used to come here with my husband and we’ll eat these Momiji Manju cakes together.”

 

“Manju?”

 

She grinned as she showed him the contents of her basket. Within, Akira could see thick, brown cakes in the shape of the maple leaves.

 

“Yes, have you not heard of them before? They are famous in this town. They’re not too sweet and can be enjoyed with green tea.”

 

She broke the cake into two and showed him the sweet bean paste within.

 

Akira took a bite from her offered half and he had to admit, despite not having a sweet tooth, that the cake was tasty! Seeing how his eyes lit up, the woman smiled triumphantly.

 

“I was planning to eat these as I watch the Momiji leaves. But the weather became too cold for me to stay any longer. I bought too much and still have so much left, would you like to accept them? It’ll be my treat.”

 

Akira looked uncertain, “No, I don’t think I should take your food…”

 

“It’s fine.” She giggled like a young girl, “If I bring them back home, they’ll just go to waste. Besides, you can even break it into half so that you can share the other half with your lover.”

 

Even when she gave him the whole basket, Akira still looked reluctant.

 

“Is there a way I can repay you back?”

 

She looked at his chest and then she glanced up at him with a sweet smile, “Well…”

 

******

 

**_*snap* *snap*_ **

 

Motomi stirred awake when he heard the faint, continuous noises of a camera shutter.

 

**_*click*_  **

“Akira?”

 

He slowly sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes, blinking when he felt something dropped down to his lap. He blinked again when he turned to look on his shoulder and then reached up to his head and there was one on his hair too.

 

“Huh? Where do these Momiji leaves came from?”

 

He asked as he turned to look at Akira who froze in surprise!

 

“Ah, t-the window... must have been opened.”

 

Akira lied as he looked away.

 

Motomi raised an eyebrow at Akira, obviously he was hiding something on his back. Most likely his camera that he never allowed Motomi to check the gallery. Saying the pictures were boring or blurry.

 

“Akira… I never sleep with the windows open. Come on, what’s this all about?”

 

He laughed as he picked up a leaf from his lap then playfully tapped it against Akira’s nose.

 

The other male sighed, embarrassed at himself for being caught.

 

“I’ll tell you in the kitchen, go and wash your face. I also bought you your late dinner.”

 

*******

 

After Motomi finished his food, he smiled in adoration when he saw Akira carefully poured both of them each a cup of green tea. He looked so adorable, concentrating not to spill.

 

Motomi picked up a Manju cake from the plate.

 

“So in exchanged for her cakes, you took a picture of her where she met her late husband by the tree?”

 

Akira nodded after he sat down.

 

“I promised to give her the enlarged picture after I finish developing it at the nearby store.”

 

Motomi still playfully grinned at his lover, “That didn’t explain why I woke up like Bambi with autumn leaves all over me.”

 

Akira looked away, hating how he easily blushed around him.

 

“I… wanted to play a prank on you.”

 

Motomi grinned wider, Akira had always been a bad liar.

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“…maybe a snail would crawl up your nose too.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Motomi resisted from tackling his cutey.

 

“…Yeah.”

 

“Akira~” The journalist pressed on with a laugh.

 

“F-fine, it’s because I was… bored.” Akira finally admitted.

 

“Bored?” Motomi blinked as he ate the sweet cake.

 

“You gave me a day off but it was boring. There was a pet show and a carnival but it didn’t feel fun to go on my own. Then I saw this amazing tree, I thought you’d… want to sketch it. Obviously, I can’t take the whole tree back… So I brought some leaves home… for you to sketch them… or something.”

 

The way Akira awkwardly explained himself was just so damn precious, Motomi almost wanted to pinch his cheeks!

 

On the other hand, Akira inwardly got mad at himself. No way would he explain out loud his real intention. Deep in his mind he could still recall that Madam smooched Motomi and left her lipstick stain on his lips! Like a child, Akira felt possessive over Motomi. So, in some elaborate plan, he brought the beautiful red leaves home and took pictures of the sleeping journalists with the red setting. Erasing the foul memory with something prettier to Akira’s taste. Akira would be the first to say he’s no artistic cameraman but he had to admit it himself, Motomi looked way much better with the red maples than that woman’s stinky lipstick stain!

 

Akira was so deep in his thoughts that he didn’t see Motomi got out of his chair and suddenly picked him up!

 

“Man, you’re so adorable, Akira!!”

 

“What the--- put me down!”

 

“No way!”

 

Motomi lightly swung Akira around in his hold, then rubbed his chin against his lover’s face!

 

“Ow! Ow! Your stubble hurts! Stop it!”

 

“Nope!”

 

“Ossan!!”

 

Motomi laughed then finally put down the shorter male but didn’t release his hold.

 

“Thank you for the leaves, how about tomorrow I come along with you to the tree and introduce me to the nice lady?”

 

Akira widened his eyes with excitement. Motomi will go out with him tomorrow? Really?

 

As if reading his mind, Motomi chuckled and kissed him on the forehead.

 

“Since you said it was a boring day, then let’s have some fun tomorrow. Show me the great tree and then we’ll watch the pet shows and art gallery together.” Then he stopped, “Am I safe to assume you didn’t buy anything with your first salary?”

 

Akira looked away, “There was nothing I wanted.” Then he thought about it, “But tomorrow… It’ll be my treat if we eat out or pay the tickets.”

 

Motomi nodded, smiling lovingly that Akira’s eyes had a sparkle in them like a child waiting for Christmas eve.

 

“That’s a promise! I’ll be watching the news and be up for a few hours since I just slept. How about you? Head to bed?”

 

Akira shook his head, “I’m not tired yet.” It was funny that he should be drowsy at this hour but Motomi’s smile just brightened the room and that made the assistant wished to spend more time with him.

 

“Alright, shall we go cuddle at the couch and watch a movie ‘til we fall asleep?”

 

Akira blushed, Motomi always liked to hug and cuddled him both in bed and when they sat together. Initially he resisted few years ago when they started dating seriously but Motomi had this magical effect on him, especially when the other man petted his head in gentle strokes. And his kisses...

 

Mentally shaking his head at the steamy memories, Akira looked up to him in concern, “Alright... but, I didn’t buy your beer though.”

 

“That’s fine, how about we have these as our movie snack?”

 

He offered to the basket of Manju cakes.

 

Akira thought about it then shrugged, maybe it’s not often people have sweet cakes as a late night movie snack with green tea but who cares anyway.

 

“Fine.”

 

Both exited the kitchen, Motomi carried the basket while Akira brought their teas to the coffee table. Turning on the television, they settled on a black and white movie as they settled down. Akira was silently happy when Motomi broke the Manju into half so that they could share, just like how the granny demonstrated early that day.

 

It didn’t take 5 minutes when Motomi wrapped an arm around Akira’s shoulder to slowly pulled him to his embrace. Akira didn’t argue and rested his face onto Motomi’s broad chest, enjoying his warmth and scent.

 

Come to think of it, the two of them had been so stressed with their work. They were so busy travelling, reporting cases and working that they rarely had this quiet relaxation together. Akira thought maybe today’s day off didn’t really work out as planned. However, with his lover by his side, Akira had no complaints to end the night falling asleep in these protective arms.

 

The last thing Akira thought before he conked out was the image of his handsome lover smiling beside the magnificent maple tree.

 

Soon, he really hoped tomorrow would come soon for that perfect snapshot coloured like the setting red sun.

 

\---------

 

\-------------------------

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> To be frank, this oneshot isn't my proudest work. I felt like the setting's messed up, the characters and themes as well. As if I wanted to include so many things and they all ended up as a spaghetti mess. I guess I just didn't think the plot thoroughly. 
> 
> Initially I wrote Akira bought something for Motomi with his first salary but I was like what do you give Motomi as a present when I don't know Akira's personality well? And then I included the Madame sub plot and then the granny in red hood plot arrghhh it's just a mess Orz
> 
> Akira is so cringey here tooo Orz I think I projected my affections to Motomi too much onto him urghhhhh Akira forgive me I couldn't write you as the cool beauty for even 10 minutes into the story aaaahhh I just love you two as a couple aaaaahhhhh
> 
> Plus I don't even know if the weather is still autumn over there. Are the trees barren by now or are the trees still have their leaves?
> 
> Anyway... 
> 
> Thanks for reading if you ever managed to reach the end of the story. Really, thank you to the guest who left me a kudo in my previous MotoAki works. I hope to write more of their stories in the future anjkvnakv


End file.
